universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Studios Ultimate
Universal Studios Ultimate (also known as Universal Studios Ohio) is a theme park in Mason, Ohio. It's located near Kings Island and the Beach Waterpark. It Opened on May 23, 2017. It was originally set to open on May 26 2017, but was later moved back to May 23. 2017 to avoid competition with Pandora: The World Of Avatar opening on that same day (May 26) The Theme Park was announced during Comic Con 2014 along with Universal City Walk Ohio And Hotels at Universal Studios Ohio Construction began in January 2015. A teaser for the resort aired during the 2016 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards. On March 4th 2017, it was announced by Universal Parks & Resorts that the resort would open on May 23 2017, with the park,hotels, and Universal City Walk set to open on that same day. Areas Upcoming TBA Current * Hollywood '-' 'The main section of the park that features famous movies and TV shows. * '''New York '- Themed to New York City. * 'Marvel Superhero Island '- Themed to Marvel comics * 'Sci-Fi City- '''Themed to Sci-Fi movies * '''Amity '- inspired by Jaws ''films. * '''Tooniversal '- An Area Themed to Cartoons ** 'Nickelodeon Universe '- Themed to Nickelodeon Shows 'Note: '''Since the Former Nickelodeon Area At Kings Island was closed and Got Replaced By Planet Snoopy in 2010, Universal Studios Ultimate solely licensed To Nickelodeon, Paramount & Viacom For The Theme Park, TBA ** '''Cartoon Network Central '- Themed To Cartoon Network Cartoons ** '''Looney Tunes Boom Town - Themed to Looney Tunes ** Springfield '- Themed to ''The Simpsons ** 'Minion Plaza '- An Area Themed To Despicable Me ** 'The Land Of Ice Age '- An Area Themed To Ice Age. ** 'The Great Valley '- An Area Themed To The Land Before Time ** 'Goiky '- A themed area based on the web series Battle for Dream Island. ** '''DreamWorks Studio- Themed to DreamWorks Movies * Legngdary Heros '- An Area Themed The Lost Continet ,''Sinbad And The Mummy ''(1999) * '''Dragon Kingdom '- an area themed to dragons. * '''Jurassic Park - An Area themed to the Jurassic Park franchise * The Wizarding World Of Harry Potter '- themed to ''Harry Potter ''book and film series. * '''Aracdeniversal - '''Three Sub-areas based on Video Games Such As Nintendo, Sega, PopCap,Rovio, ROBLOX and Bandi Namco ** '''Robloxia '- Themed to the online game Roblox ** 'Super Nintendo World '- Themed to Nintendo Video Games such as Super Mario, Legend of Zelda, Pokémon, Kirby and more. ** '''SEGA Sonic Green Hill Zone '- An Area Themed Sonic The Hedgehog * 'Rio Land - a themed area based on 20th Century Fox film, Rio. *'Hershey's Chocolate Avenue '- An area themed to Hershey chocolate *'Universal KidZone Wonderland '- A Kids Area Themed to Woody Woodpecker Universal Cartoon Movie's Other Universal Kids Rides, Preschool Shows And With 5 Subareas Themed To PBS Kids,Seasme Street,The Bearastein Bears,Eric Carle & Dr Seuss Sponsored by Toys "R" Us. ** ' PBS Universe -' Themed to PBS Kids shows. ** Woody Woodpecker's ToonTown - ''' themed to Woody Woodpecker home to Woody Woodpecker's Cartoon Spin ** '''123 Seasme Street - '''Themed To Seasme Street ** '''Bear Country U.S.A - Themed to The Bearastein Bears ** The Story World of Eric Carle '-' 'Themed to Eric Carle books such as ''The Very Hungry Caterpillar ** 'Seuss Landing '- Themed to Dr. Suess Books. Rides, Attractions, Restaurants and more Hollywood '''Attractions *'Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit' - A B&M Hypercoaster That Has A Similar Layout To Mako At Seaworld Orlando And themed around Hollywood. Map Info: Rocket your way though Hollywood in this roller coaster experience as you're the star and can make your own movie. Theme: Hollywood Sponsored by: Coca Cola. Height restriction: 52” Universal Express Pass Avaliable?: 'Yes. *'The Walking Dead Terror Maze - a horror-themed walkthrough maze based on AMC's The Walking Dead. The attraction is unsuitable for children under 13 years. Theme: The Walking Dead. Map Info: Face your fears as you'll survive through the scariest maze to escape from the flash-eating zombies. Children under 13 are not allowed'.Universal Express Pass Available?:' Yes. *'Lights! Camera! Action! Hosted by Steven Spielberg' -A special effects simulation attraction that uses screens of Steven and goes through how they made props and other things for some of his big movies.Map Info: Witness a special behind-the-scenes look at movie magic with Steven Spielberg in Lights, Camera, Action ! Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes *'Skyway To Roblox Town '- A skyride that takes you Hollywood to The to Roblox Town Universal Express Pass Avaliable?: 'Yes *'Great Callafornain Scream Machine - A wooden coaster based on Hollywood. Height restriction: 46" Universal Express Pass Avaliable?: 'Yes. *'E.T Adventure - A dark ride based on E.T. Map Info: Help America’s favorite extraterrestrial save his dying planet as you hop aboard your star-bound bicycle and soar across the moonlit sky! Theme: E.T. Height restriction: 34” Universal Express Pass Avaliable?: 'Yes * '''Universal Cinematastic '- a nighttime laser, fountain, and fireworks show simular to Disney's Fantasmic and World of Color attractions, but focused on Universal Pictures' films such as Jaws, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Universal Horror, Despicable Me, E.T., The Fast and the Furious, The Mummy, etc. '''Map Info: Experience the nighttime entertainment filled with fireworks, lasers and the series of unforgettable scenes from Universal's motion pictures. *'Horror Movie Make-Up Show '- A show about Horror Movies Universal Express Pass available?: 'No *'All Star-Character Zone '''- a meet-n-greet area featuring characters from TBA. '''Stores * That's a Wrap '''- a gift store located near the exit of the park. * '''Universal Studios Ultimate Shop: A themed store with an aray of stuff from the lands and the park and stuff that is exclusive to the resort It sells toys, postcards, books, clothing, hats, accessories, cameras, DVDs, soundtracks, snacks, etc. * E.T Toy Closet. -''' A store sells ET-exclusive merchandise. Theme: E.T. * 'Minion-Studio Store. '- a small store which sells merchindise of the yellow minions from ''Dispicable Me ''franchise dressing up as Characters From The Theme Park Universal Studios Ultimate * '''Studio Sweet's - TPA * Hollywood Pit-Stop-'''The area that you exit from Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit, you will be able to pick up merchandise based on the ride. * '''Universal Photo Stop - a photo store. * Pin Traders USA: The number one stop for your pin goods, this kiosk shop will delight anyone whose looking for a little souvenir from their trip * Hello Kitty Store- a store with merchandise based on Sanrio characters, particularly Hello Kitty. Theme: Sanrio. Restaurants * Mel's Drive-In '''- A quick service restaurant that serves hamburgers, chicken strips, milkshakes etc. '''Opened: July 10,2000 * Arby's '''- A quick service that sells Arby's Roast Beef * '''Movie Studio Diner - a restaurant which serves American cuisine, like hamburgers, French fries, steaks, salads, etc. * E.T. Grill - a buffet restaurant. * Hollywood Dine-In - a large restaurant which sells mostly Italian and American cuisine. * All-Star Café - a small café where the Meet-n-Greets mostly occur. * Cllebrity Cuisine '''- a serve restaurant. '''Snacks And Drinks * Dylan's Macaroni & Cheese Shop - a store which contains macaroni and cheese, 4-cheese corkscrew pastas, shells in white cheddar pastas, as well as non-pasta foods such as french fries, baked potatoes, mashed potatoes, ostrich nuggets (a large fried meat that resembles a giant chicken nugget, but is made out of ostriches), and many others. * Starbucks/Ben & Jerry's '''- A combined Starbucks and Ben & Jerry's stand where you can combined ice cream and coffee * '''Auntie Anne's Pretzels - A Pretze Shop * Cinnabon - TPA. Characters ''' * '''Character All-Star Meet'n'Greet: '''TBA. * TBA. New York City Themed to New York '''Attractions * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon -''' A 3D simulation attraction featurng Jimmy Fallon, a talk show host for The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. '''Map Info: Board the unique “flying theater” and it’s you versus Jimmy as you find yourself speeding down the show’s hallways and through the busy streets of midtown Manhattan, rumbling down into the city’s subways, soaring over skyscrapers and diving into the East River as you hurtle neck and neck towards the finish line. Will you take down "The Tonight Show" host in a blaze of glory, or will Jimmy’s taunts leave you in the dust? Theme: Jimmy Fallon. Height restriction:'''42”. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. Attraction type: The Flyer * NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: '''No. ' * '''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir - The Stunt Show '- A stunt show based on the french cartoon of the same name Universal Express Pass Available?: No. * Macy's Balloon World '''- A interactive fun center focused on the ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Theme: Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '' * '''Elf: 'The Musical '- A broadway show based on the 2003 film ''Elf '''T'heme: Elf '' * Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory '''- A dark ride based on the 1971 film '''Opening Date: '''July 10, 2000 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * The Matrix: Rise Against the Machines '''- A Interactive 3D Motion Simulator loosely based on The Matrix while similar to Star Tours * '''The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York - A 3D trackless dark ride through the city of New York from the perspective of pet animals. this ride Is similar to Ratatouille: The Ride at Disneyland Paris and An American Tail Adventure in Tooniversal. Height restriction: 42” Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes * The Weeknd Coaster - A Indoor Launched Steel Coaster that is similar to Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith At Disney Parks. * Blues Brothers Live '-A live show attraction that features The Blues Brothers performing classic Rock & Soul songs from the film. '''Universal Express Pass Available?: '''No. * '''Dino Squad: The Ride '- A 3D motion based dark ride based off the 2007 cartoon of the same name '''Map Info: TBA. Attraction Type: '''3D dark ride '''Theme: '''Dino Squad '''Stores * Owl Ctiy Music Store - * Macy's BalloonStuff '''- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''Themed store '''Opening Date: July 10, 2000 * TBA '- a store at the exit of Dino Squad: The Ride that sells Dino Squad merchandise. '''Opened: '''May 15th, 2010. * '''The North Pole '- A Elf ''themed store * '''NBC Retail '- the gift store which sells NBC-themed merchandise, like t-shirts.'''Triva: This Is At The Exit Of Race Thought New York Starting Jimmy Fallon. * I Heart NY Store '- A New York themed store * '''Wonka '- A Nestlè ''themed store * '''The Secret World of Pets '- A store themed to Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment’s animated film The Secret Life of Pets. '''Theme: '''The Secret Life Of Pets. '''Restaurants * The Macy's Parade Observatory '- A ''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade ''restaurant * '''Johnny Rockets ' - A franchise of the Johnny Rockets restaurants * '''Finnegan's Bar and Grill - Irish food. * Louie's Italian Restaurant - An Italian restaurant. * Blues Brothers' Diner: Restaurant with New York Style food that is quick service and has callbacks to Blues Brothers * NBC Café - '''A sports bar '''Characters * Elf: ''Buddy, Jovie, Emily and Walter * Jimmy Fallon * Egyptian Pharohs * Willy Wonka '''Marvel Super Hero Island ' The Sixth Area inspired by Marvel Superheroes and Supervillains Theme: Marvel franchise. Attractions * Iron Man Experience A 3D Motion Simulator Dark ride based on Iron Man, Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3 * The Incredible Hulk A B&M Launched rollercoaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. * Ant-Man and the Wasp: State of The Ant Union - An floorless wing coaster featuring the characters of the upcoming 2018 movie. Opened: July 6, 2018. * Deadpool: The Ride - A B&M wing coaster Themed To Deadpool.Opened June 24,2017. * Thor: Battle of Earth - An Wild Mouse roller coaster featuring the almighty hero himself and based on Thor, Thor: The Dark World and the upcoming Thor Ragnarok Opened: November 2 2017. * Doctor Doom's Fear Fall. - A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower. Themed To Dr Doom. * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Help Spiderman Defeat The Sinster 6. Sponsored by: TBA. Theme: Spiderman. * Kingpin's Arcade - An Interactive Arcade/ Center. Map Info: The Kingpin (aka The Brainwasher, aka Wilson Grant Fisk) may not have any superhuman powers of his own, but with his 400-plus pound bulk and network of underworld thugs, he runs the mob with an iron fist. But he can't keep you from beating his machines. Show the vile villain he’s met his match by conquering his exciting arcade and video games, from high-speed driving simulations to thrilling shoot-em-ups. * Guardians Of The Galaxy: Mission BREAKOUT - A Accelerated Drop Tower dark ride loosely based on Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol 2, * Doctor Strange: Hope Not Lost - A dark ride based on the 2016 film of the same name that has guests join Doctor Strange in defeating Kaecilius. Opened: November 4th 2016. * Spider-Man and Black Panther: Heroes In Action - A hyper wing dive coaster featuring the characters of the 2017 and 2018 movies Opening Date: February 16 2018. * Captain America: Battle Frontier - An B&M steel hyper coaster featuring Captain America and based on the 2016 movie Captain America: Civil War. * Storm Force Acceleration - a Teacups Ride themed to Storm and the X-Men Villain Magneto. Stores * The Spider-Man Store - TPA This Is Located At The Exit Of The The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * Marvel Atlanateurese Store. - TBA. * Comic Book Shop. - TBA * Iron Man Gear - TBA. * The Hulk Store - TBA. Restaurants Captain America Dinner- TBA Cafe 4 '''-TBA '''Snacks & Drinks TBA. Meet-n-Greet Characters * Marvel Super Hero's - TPA. Sci-Fi City The Forth section iinspired by science fiction films and television programs Attractions * Transformers: The Ride 3D ''' - A 3D dark ride/Motion Simulator. based on Transformers film series. '''Theme: Transformers. Map info: Help the Autobots reclaim the Allspark from the Decepticons. Height restriction: 40”. Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Men in Black: Alien Attack '-' '''an interactive shoot-em-up gallery where visitors must catch the aliens appearing in the Men in Black movies. '''Map info: Ride your way to zap aliens who are on the loose in the city. Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 42". Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Battlestar Galactica - A B&M twin duleing roller coaster based on a franchise of the same name.Sponsored by: '''Burger King. Map Info: Choose either Human or Cylon for the dueling rollercaoster action. Height restriction: 52” '''Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes. * Terminator 2 3D - Battle Across Time - a 3D show based on Terminator. Theme: Terminator. Amity Inspired by Jaws Attractions * JAWS: The Ride - A boat ride based on JAWS. Map info: '''Board on the Amity Tour Boat and survive from the attack of a great white shark known as Jaws. '''Theme: Jaws. 'Universal Express' Pass Available?: Yes. * Amity Midway Games – an outdoor interactive arcade featuring various midway-style games. Map info: '''Enjoy by playing with those midway-style games. '''Theme: '''midway games. '''Universal Express available?: No. * 'Jaws Alive '– an aquarium Omnimover/walkthrough located at next-door to the Jaws ride which consists the exhibits of sharks. Map info:' ''Dive into the shark-infested waters of Amity Village and come face-to-face with the most savage fish of the sea'.'' Sponsored by: '''Sea Life. '''Theme: '''sharks. '''Universal Express available?:' No. Stores * Amity Gift Shop ''-'' a store located at the exit of Jaws The Ride. Theme: Jaws, sharks.' ' ' Restaurants' * Amity Landing Restaurant '''– a restaurant that serves seafood and fried chickens. * '''Bubba Gump Shrimp Shrimp Co.- '''A shrimp store '''Theme: ''Forrest Gump''. Snacks & drinks * Boardwalk Snacks '– a snack stand. * '''Amity Ice Cream '- an ice cream stand. Tooniversal '''Attractions *'Garfield/Odie Coaster '- A rival wild mouse coaster themed to Garfield *'Dudley-Doo Right's Ripsaw Falls '- A log fume ride themed to Dudley-Doo Right *'Bob's Burgers: The Ride '- A motion simulator/dark ride themed to Bob's Burgers '' *'Popeye and Balto's Barge '- A raging rivers themed to ''Popeye '' *'Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs '- A motion simulator/dark ride themed to ''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *'Woody's Nut-House Coaster '- A kiddie coaster themed to Woody Woodpecker '' '''Stores' *'Universal's Cartoon Store '- A Tooniversal Gift Shop *'Ba-Doop-Ba-Doop '- A Betty Boop ''themed store *'Bob's Garage Sale '- A ''Bob's Burgers ''themed store *'Whattamotta U '- A ''Rocky & Bullwinkle ''themed store '''Resturants' *'Bob's Burgers '- A replica of the actual fictional restaurant after to Bob's Burgers *'Comic Strip Café '- A quick service restaurant themed to Comic Strips *'Cloudy With a Chance of Dining '- A casual restaurant themed to Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs ''Snacks and Drinks ' *'Cathy's '- A Ben & Jerry's Stand '''Characters *''Bob's Burgers'': Bob, Linda, Gene, Louise and Tina *Popeye and Olive Oil *''Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs'': Flint, Sam Sparks Nickelodeon Universe Attarctions *'Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride' - A log fume/roller coaster themed to Spongebob SquarePants *'The Loud House: Loud Chase -'' A Indoor Roller Coaster based on Nick's The Loud House. Map Info: Take on a crazy and "Loud"est ride with the Loud family! '''Universal Express available?: Yes''' ' *'Back At The Barnyard Hayride '- A Wild Mouse Coaster Themed To Back At The Barnyard '''Height restriction:' 42" *'Double Dare Live!' - an outdoor interactive game show. Map Info: TBA *'Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast ! '- An 4D IMAX Dome Motion Simulator Ride that succeeds the Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. Theme: '''Jimmy Neutron. '''Map Info: Take a blast through the world of Nicktoons with Jimmy Neutron. Universal Express Available?: Yes *'Hey Arnold: The Jungle Coaster - '''An indoor Gerstlauer roller coaster based on ''Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie 'Theme: 'Hey Arnold: The Jungle Movie 'Height restriction:'46'” Map info:' TBA''' ' *'Blue Skidoo''' - A kiddie drop tower. Map Info: Theme: Blue's Clues. Height restriction: 36-54". *'Angry Beavers Spooty Coaster '- A Wooden coaster based on the 1998 show The Angry Beavers. '' *'Avatar Airbender''' - A Zamperla Mega Disk'O ride. Height restriction: '48". *'My Life as a Teenage Robot: The Ride - 'a 3D motion simulator /Dark Ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on the Nickelodeon TV series of the same name. ''Theme:' My Life as a Teenage Robot '''Universal Express available?:' Yes.'' Height restriction: 42" '' *'The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a dulling family coaster based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents Theme: '''The Fairly OddParents '''Map Info: Take on a magical rollercoater ride run by Wanda and Cosmo. Universal Express available?: ''Yes '' *'Rugrats Reptarmobiles' - A "Flying Dumbo" style attraction for kids. Height restriction: '36-56". *'Fairy World Taxi Spin - A Dumbo style ride based on Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents. Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents.'' *'Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue!' - A junior roller coaster/dark ride based on Nick Jr's Paw Patrol. *'Meet the Nicktoons '- A travel show where you can meet characters from Nickelodeon shows *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride '- A dark ride/simulator themed to Rise ''of The TMNT'' *'Nick Jr. Live on Stage - '''A live show based on Nick Jr shows. These include ''Dora the Explorer, Paw Patrol, Bubble Guppies, ''and ''Blaze and the Monster Machines. Theme: 'Nick Jr. shows. *'Dora's Friendship Wheel '- A ferris wheel themed to ''Dora the Explorer '' *'Bubble Guppies: Gup, Gup and Away '- A Samba Tower themed to ''Bubble Guppies *'Nickelodeon Studio Tram '- A tram ride themed to the Nickelodeon studio '''Stores *'Spongebob StorePants '- A Spongebob SquarePants ''themed store which serves as an exit to Spongebob's Super Splashing Ride *'The Loud Store - A Loud House Themed Store Located At The Exit Of The Loud House: Loud Chase *'''The Bubbletucky Gift Shop- '''A ''Bubble Guppies ''themed store '''Theme: ''Bubble Guppies.'' *'Rugrats Toy Store '- a Rugrats-themed store. Theme: ''Rugrats''. *'Nickeldoeon All-Star Store '– a gift store located at Nickeloddeon All-Star Café. Theme: Nickeldoeon Cartoon icons, stars and characters. *'Radical Turtle Stuff '- A Rise of the TMNT ''themed store which serves as an exit to Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: The Ride *'Jimmy Newtron's Lab Store ' - A Store Themed To Jimmy Newtron At The Exit Of Jimmy Newtrons Nicktoon Blast ! *'Nick Pix '- The main store to Nickelodeon Universe '''Resturants' *'The Krusty Krab '- A Spongebob SquarePants ''restaurant that actually serves a actual Krabby Patty *'Nickelodeon All Star Restaurant' – a character dining themed restaurant similar to Planet Hollywood but inspired by the tributes of various famous Nickelodoen Cartoon, characters and icons past and present worldwide. It serves pizza, Italian foods, hamburgers, sandwiches, chickens, salads, steaks, tacos, etc. It is also includes live performances avavble at Nicktoons Encounter Area Of The Restaurant.'Theme:' Nickeldoeon icons, stars and characters. *'Antonio's '- A ''Rise of TMNT ''themed restaurant '''Snacks and Drinks' *'Universal's Famous Lemon Slushie '- A Lemon Slushie Stand *'Nick At Nite ICE '- A Ben & Jerry's Stand Themed To Nick At Nite Characters *''Spongebob SquarePants'': Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Techaclus, Bikini Bottomies *''The Loud House'': Lincoln Loud (At Meet the Nicktoons) *''Team Umizoomi'': Geo, Millie (At Meet the Nicktoons) *The Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles *''Bunsen is a Beast'': Bunsen (At Meet the Nicktoons) *''Dora the Explorer'': Dora, Boots *''Go! Diego! Go!: Diego, Baby Jaguar *''The Fairly OddParents ''characters: Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda *''Bubble Guppies characters: Molly, Gil and Bubble Puppy *''Rugrats characters: Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica *''The Wild Thornberrys characters: Eliza, Donnie *Blue from Blue's Clues '' *Jimmy Neutron *Anng from ''Avatar: The Last Airbender '' *''The Backyardagins characters: Pablo, Tyrone, Uniqua *Rocko, Heffer, and Spunky from Rocko's Modern Life '' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny Wakeman, Brad, Tuck *Danny Phantom *''Wonder Pets!: Linny, Tuck and Ming-Ming The Great Valley an area themed to The Land Before Time. '''Attractions' * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure * Great Valley River Rapids * Petrie's Flight * Journey Through The Land Before Time * TBA (we need kiddie rides since most rides in the area have a height requirement) Restraunts * Treestar Café * Chomper's * Great Valley Ice Cream * Starbucks Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Article under construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Amusement Parks In North America